nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kramer von Frederick
Doctor Kramer von Frederick (Born May 23rd, 1911), is a former co-worker and childhood friend of Edward Richtofen. He is known for working on The Giant Project and creating Wonder Weapons while working for Group 935. Biography Early Life Kramer was born on May 23rd, 1911 in Wismar, Germany. He was a calm child for most of his childhood, but that changed when he entered 5th grade. In 1913, when he was only two, Kramer and his family moved to Berlin, Germany. Kramer was only 11 when his father, Johan von Frederich, left for work one day, only to never return. Kramer waited for fifteen days for his father to return home. During this time, he became friends with Edward Richtofen, who he will always remember his entire life. Fifteen days after his father's disappearance, Kramer, his mother, Corina von Frederich, and his sister, Julia, found out what happened. Kramer's father was murdered while he was in his labratory at the Charité - Universitätsmedizin Berlin. Kramer's life almost completely stopped after that. His grades dropped from A+ to C in a matter of weeks. When Kramer was about to drop out of school, his new found friend, Edward encouraged him to stay in school and helped him bring his grades back up. When Kramer was entering 7th grade, his mom adopted a boy named Kai, who was two years younger than Kramer. They became best friends, however, days after Kramer was an A student again, disaster struck Edward's family. Edward's father had also been murdered. Kramer supported Edward, just as Edward had done for him. Kramer and Edward eventually went on to graduate from Alice Salomon University of Applied Sciences and both recieved master's degrees in Science and Engineering. In 1937, Kramer married Adelina Gustaf, a childhood friend of his. In January of 1938, Kramer enlisted for the Kriegsmarine and went for training. In June of 1938, Kramer's class performed a live demonstration in front of the Fuhrer himself. Kramer was called out for his perfection and discipline and Hitler chose him personally for the Waffen-SS. Kramer did not like the fact he had been chosen, but he had to do it. 'Friendship with Edward Richtofen' Kramer first met Edward when he went to the playground when he was a boy. They were not friendly when they started out and, at one point, they had a brawl, but it was stopped by his mother. Years later, Edward and Kramer became friends after finding out how much they had in common. When Kramer's father was murdered, Edward helped him get through it. Kramer did the same when Edward's father had been murdered under the same circumstances. While in High School, Kramer usually hanged around with Edward, Schuster (called Schuester then) and Maxis. Kramer was the most popular of this "nerd group," being the strongest and having good looks. Kramer got in a relationship with Sabine, a popular girl at his high school. During the course of their senior year, Richtofen started dating Lilith and gained popularity, leaving Kramer behind. Their relationship almost ended, but Kramer apologized to Richtofen for his, "selfishness" and that he was happy for him. Years later, both men were married and enlisted in the German Military. They lost contact during the time of the war. Army Service Eastern Front Kramer's first assignment by the Waffen-SS was to go undercover into Soviet Russia in spring of 1940. His mission was to find out how much military strength the Russians had and if they were easy enough to defeat in a surprise attack. While Kramer toured through Russia on his undercover mission, a russian man found out about his plans and attempted to kill him. Kramer, ultimately, overpowered the man and killed him in an alley. Kramer finished his tour in Russia in August of 1940 and returned to Germany. In his report, Kramer stated that the Russians had a large military, however, they can easily be caught off guard. Later that year, the Germans started the Eastern Front. More is to be added. Western Front Years later, in March of 1944, Kramer and many of his friends were betrayed by an officer of theirs who began to lead a mutiny. Kramer and his friends were shot on the side of a road leading to Bastogne, Belguim. Kramer survived the attack and wanted revenge for his friends and to prevent anymore from being killed. Kramer killed 37 mutineers, including the leader of the mutiny, Heinrich. Kramer was awarded the German Cross for his duty and returned home. More is to be added. Group 935 Kramer was contacted by Richtofen and another childhood friend, Ludvig Maxis to join Group 935. Ludvig cut to the chase by saying that they needed more scientists to work out the "kinks" in their projects and that he remembered that he earned a master's degrees in Science and Engineering. Kramer, without a job, accepted the offer and him, Adelina and his 6 year-old daughter, Kristina, moved to the Group 935 complex. 'Stationing at Group 935' When Kramer arrived at Group 935, he was assigned to Richtofen's team of engineers to work on "The Bell" project. Shortly after Kramer was assigned to Richtofen's group, Maxis reassigned him to his own group of "advanced" scientists. Kramer found this as an insult to Richtofen and his team, but could not do anything about it. 'Discovery of 114' While searching an open area near Breslau, Germany, Kramer and his group found a cave with a bright blue light at the bottom of it. Kramer sent three Group 935 members and two members from the Italian science group, Segugi Grande to check it out. They never reported back, so Kramer decided to check for himself. When he reached the bottom, he realized that the element was highly radioactive and killed the five scientists. Kramer ran back as fast as he could, trying to minimize his exposure to the element and reached the surface in time. He caught a mild case of radiation sickness, but recovered three days later. He designated the element, Element 114 and named it, "Ununquandium." Group 935 started experimenting with Ununquandium and eventually made weapons and technology based around the element. 'Discovery of 115' Kramer was indirectly involved with the discovery of Element 115. He coordinated the search for two asteroids that were said to have "mythical powers." He sent Edward Richtofen and a group of scientists to a crash site in Japan and Nicklas Groph and his team of scientists to the site of the Tunguska Crater. When the teams returned for debriefing, they told Kramer that the element was less radioactive than Ununquandium, despite the fact that it is more powerful than Element 114. They two teams designated the element, Element 115 and named it, "Ununpentium." 'The Super Soldier Project' Kramer was involved with the super soldier project, specifically overseeing the experiments performed. Despite being assigned to it, Kramer hated the idea of controlling another person and using them as a weapon. During on of the experiments, Henry Porter injected Kramer with a drug that was being used in Richtofen's super soldier experiments. Unlike Tank, Nikolai and Takeo, he retained his memory. Maxis witnessed the incident and captured Porter. After interrogating him, it was discovered that Porter had a mind chip implanted in him, similar to how Groph and Schuster were controlled by Peter and Harvey Yena. Kramer recovered from the incident, but with enhanced strength and endurance. '"The Bell" Project' Kramer was only assigned to the "Die Glocke" project momentarily. His job was to fix the teleporter after Richtofen had been pushed into the teleporter by Groph and Schuster. When Kramer finished the repair work, he made sure "Die Glocke" connected to other teleporters at other Group 935 bases. 'Creation of the Verdampfer Modell 1942' Work on the Verdampfer Modell 1942 began when Kramer noticed that Richtofen and Maxis were having a competition. Not wanting to be left out, he began working on the Verdampfer Modell 1942, then called the Wunderwaffe XDG-3. When the weapon was nearly completed, Maxis called off the Wunderwaffe Projects, which in furiated Kramer. Despite the project's cancellation, Kramer continued work on the weapon until it was completed. Disappearance While Kramer was trying to fight off the zombies, a co-worker named Alwin came into his office, where he drew a Luger P.08. Kramer, in a measure of self-defense, kicked the weapon out of Alwin's hand and punched him in the face. In the ensuing fight, Kramer knocked Alwin against one of the server's in the hallway Kramer was in and collapsed to the ground. Just as he ran to meet up with his wife, Adelina, his daughter Kristina, Xena and other survivors, Alwin shot Kramer in the back three times, causing him to almost pass out from blood loss. Richtofen watched the whole ordeal from the ceiling and tried to help, but not before Alwin caught sight of him and opened fire on him. Alwin chased after Richtofen, but didn't expect him to retaliate. Richtofen pulled out his knife and stabbed Alwin dead in the chest, dropping a lung and puncturing his heart. Alwin died almost immediately. Meanwhile, Kramer was trying to patch his wounds when one of Alwin's henchmen showed up. Kramer held his Mauser C/96, but passed out due to blood loss. Alwin's henchman took him to a cryogenic freezer and sealed him in it. Kramer tried to escape, but the glass was too strong and he was still suffering from his injuries. Richtofen tried to unlock the hatch, but to no avail and he ran, saying that he will return. Return The cryogenic freezer's power failed and forced the vessel to open, thus releasing Kramer. When Kramer came out of the freezer, he collapsed to the ground, his wounds were still not healed and he had little energy. Kramer eventually found the strength to get up and fight his way through the overrun Der Riese facility. He made it to teleporter Z-C and was transported to the future, beginning his search for his family, friends and a way to end the apocalypse. In Zombies ''Remember When... 'Schule der Untoten' Kramer is only briefly mentioned in some quotes by Richtofen. 'Platzieren aus der Tot' Kramer, like in Schule der Untoten, does not appear, but he is mentioned once again by Richtofen and his initials can be seen on the Verdampfer Modell 1942. 'Wahnsinnig der Kirche' Kramer is only mentioned via the initials on the Verdampfer Modell 1942. 'Krankenhaus aus Verdammten' Kramer makes his first appearance in Krankenhaus aus Verdammten at the very end of the major easter egg, The Power Within. He leads the characters to a hidden teleporter that needs repair. Richtofen must help Kramer fix the teleporter while the other characters must defend them while they are fixing it. Once the teleporter is repaired, the players must get on and a cutscene will play and the match will end. 'Geist Wohnhaus' Kramer returns in Geist Wohnhaus as a playable character. 'Einen Langsamen Tod' Kramer once again appears in Einen Langsamen Tod as a playable character and has a key role in the major easter egg. Remember When... (Revamped) Casted Shadows Eternal Conflict In Fan Fiction Kramer has appeared in numerous fan fictions created by either Violetofen4 or DeadRaiser. Nazi High Kramer appears in the fan fiction, ''Nazi High, by Violetofen4. Kramer is portrayed as Richtofen's best friend through most of the fan fiction. However, in Chapter 5, Kramer and Richtofen grow distant, due to Richtofen's relationship with Lilith, but they later get back together. Because of all of this, the fan fiction is considered "canon." ''Dead Redemption Kramer, himself, does not appear in the original, ''Dead Redemption fan fiction by Violetofen4. He does, however, appear in his own section of the fan fiction called Lost Years, ''however, the fan fiction was never completed, thus it is not considered "canon." Gracious Death Kramer appears in the fan fiction, ''Gracious Death by Violetofen4. He is only a minor character, rarely seen talking or doing anything. Because the fan fiction occurs after the zombie invasion, it is not considered "canon." ''Night Watch Kramer appears in the, ''Night Watch fan fiction by Violetofen4. He is briefly mentioned in the only chapter posted, possibly showing that he would have had a more prominent role in the fan fiction than he did in Gracious Death. Due to the fact that the fan fiction was never completed, it is not considered "canon." ''Scorching Kramer has a prominent role in the fan fiction, ''Scorching by Violetofen4. He is one of three people that gives their perspective on the incident that caused the zombie invasion. He also goes into detail about somethings that happened during the zombie invasion and the aftermath. The fan fiction was well-done, but it did not follow the Creator's canon, so, ultimately, it is considered, "fanon," or "non-canon." ''Burning It has been confirmed that Kramer will appear in ''Burning by Violetofen4 and have a prominent role''.'' ''Memory Kramer appears in the fan fiction, ''Memory by Violetofen4. The fan fiction itself shows how Kramer and Richtofen met. It is in the process of completion. As of now, the fan fiction shows a lot of Kramer's history, so the fan fiction is considered "canon." ''Tears of Blood Kramer appears in his own fan fiction, called ''Tears of Blood by Violetofen4. The fan fiction shows most of Kramer's history, but there are minor errors here and there. It is in the process of completion. Due to the Creator not finishing the Remember When... arc, the story's author, Violetofen4, had to improvise and ultimately making the story her own. It is considered, "fanon." ''Remember When... Kramer is scheduled to appear in the fan fiction, ''Remember When... by DeadRaiser. The fan fiction itself is based off of the events in the Remember When... (Revamped) storyline. ''Dust to Dust Kramer is confirmed to be the main character in the fan fiction, ''Dust to Dust by DeadRaiser. The fan fiction is planned to be about his whole life in a wierd mix of Journal and the first-person perspective. ''Echo Kramer is one of the main characters in ''Echo by Violetofen4. This fan fiction is the planned to be a canon prequal to Dust to Dust. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser's Characters Category:Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Category:Geist Wohnhaus Category:Einen Langsamen Tod Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Legacy articles